Please Dont Leave Me
by Tatah Weasley
Summary: Por que Draco não pode simplismente deixar Hermione ir embora. Embora da sua vida.


Please Don't Leave Me

_**Da da da-da da**_

_**Por favor, não me deixe**_

_**Por favor, não me deixe**_

_**Sempre digo como não preciso de você**_

_**Mas sempre acabo voltando a este ponto**_

_**Por favor, não me deixe**_

Uma sala de está muito bem decorada e harmoniosa tinha vários porta-retratos em cima da lareira. Nos porta-retratos, fotos de um belo casal. Já era tarde da noite e estava tudo tranquilo. Até que foi ouvido um estalo e uma mulher alta, muito bonita e de cabelos castanhos volumosos apareceu na sala e subiu as escadas correndo. Logo em seguida, houve outro estalo, mas dessa vez foi um homem loiro que apareceu. Ele também era alto e com os olhos num cinza penetrante. Ele ouviu o som de portas e gavetas abrindo e fechando no primeiro andar. Bufou.

- De novo não! – Ele falou e subiu as escadas correndo. Entrou em um belo quarto de casal onde a mulher de cabelos castanhos tirava as suas roupas de dentro do armário e jogava dentro de uma mala que estava em cima da cama de casal.

- Hermione, desculpas! – Disse o homem loiro enquanto tirava de dentro da mala as roupas da esposa e colocava de volta ao armário.

- Não Draco! – Hermione estava revoltada e gritava. – É sempre assim! Você e seus ciúmes bobos do Rony! Eu não aguento mais! – Ela colocava as roupas dentro da mala e ele as tirava.

- Mais você tem que admitir: Ele fica dando em cima de você! Aquele ruivo dos infernos!

- Como é que é? – Hermione parou de enfiar as roupas na mala e encarou o marido. – Você não pode está falando sério?

- Bom, pra falar a verdade, eu estou. – Draco falou com um ar sarcástico e olhou a mulher.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE ESTÁ FALANDO SÉRIO!

Draco tapou os ouvidos com as mãos enquanto Hermione explodia.

- Malfoy seu idiota e ignorante! O Rony está casado com a Luna a três anos! Eles acabaram de ter filhos gêmeos! Ele é meu amigo e ama a esposa!

- Querida, não esqueça que você também é uma Malfoy e é muito estranho você chamar um Malfoy de idiota e ignorante, já que você é uma.

Hermione estava vermelha de raiva e não pensou duas vezes quando pegou o livro que estava lendo todas as noites antes de dormir e que estava na mesinha de cabeceira e jogou-o contra Draco. O livro acertou-o em cheio na cabeça e ele caiu no chão.

- DRACO! – Ela correu até ele e o encarou. – Draco! Fala comigo meu amor! – Ela dava delicadas tapas no rosto dele. – Draco?

Draco, que parecia está desmaiado, começou a rir.

- Eu sabia que você iria se preocupar comigo minha querida.

Hermione bufou e voltou a jogar as suas coisas na mala e fechou-a.

- Você não leva nada a sério Malfoy. – Deixou o quarto e desceu as escadas.

Draco levantou-se do chão e foi atrás da mulher.

- Amor, me desculpe! – Ele disse descendo as escadas logo atrás de Hermione.

- Não venha com essa história de "Amor" Draco. – Hermione estava decidida.

Ela já estava perto do sofá quando a mala se abriu e todas as suas coisas caíram no chão.

- Droga! – Berrou a castanha. – Merlim só pode me odiar!

- Merlim só pode me amar! – Disse Draco sorrindo.

Hermione o encarou.

- Ah Mione, qual é? Não foi nada de demais...

- Nada de demais? Draco, todas as vezes que vamos a'Toca você age assim, com ciúmes do Rony! Ele é só meu amigo! – Ela chorava. – Eu já estou farta de seus ciúmes e eu... Eu... Vou embora!

Draco a olhou e pela primeira vez desde que estava casado com Hermione ele sentiu medo de perdê-la. Só havia tido uma vez em que se sentira assim e fora a muito tempo, quando ainda morava com seus pais na mansão Malfoy. Fora quando sua tia Bellatriz a tortura-la ele ficara petrificado com me do de que Hermione morresse. Eles já namoravam escondido nessa época e ele realmente ficara com medo de perde-la, de não tê-la mais perto de si. Como agora.

- Eu não vou deixar. – Ele sussurrou.

- Draco, eu ... Você não leva nada a sério!

- Eu não levo nada a sério Hermione? Então eu corri riscos sendo um espião de Dumbledore e traindo Voldemort e não levei nada a sério? Eu mudei tudo em que eu acreditava, todos os meus modos de agir por você e eu não levo nada a sério? Eu lutei contra os meus pais e meus amigos para ficar com você e eu não levo nada a sério? – Draco a segurava pelos braços e a olhava fixamente.

- Draco eu... – Ela chorava ainda mais.

- Hermione, por favor, não me deixe. Eu te amo. – Ele a beijou. – Se eu tenho ciúmes do Weasley cabeça-de-fósforo é por que eu te amo.

Hermione o encarou por alguns segundos e depois apontou a varinha para as suas roupas no chão e elas sumiram.

- Para onde elas foram? – Perguntou Draco desanimado.

- Para onde elas nunca deveriam ter saído. – Ela o abraçou. – Para o nosso quarto. Eu também te amo Draco. O meu Draco.

Draco sorriu e a beijou.

- Acho que está faltando mais coisas no nosso quarto. – Ele falou com um olhar malicioso.

- E o que seria? - Hermione fingiu não entender.

- Os donos. – Ele sorriu enquanto a pegava nos braços e subia as escadas correndo.

_**Da da da-da da**_

_**Por favor, não me deixe**_

_**Por favor, não me deixe**_

_**Sempre digo como não preciso de você**_

_**Mas sempre acabo voltando a este ponto**_

_**Por favor, não me deixe**_


End file.
